Un talento y un amor
by KaroliinaBenett
Summary: Samantha Jennette Annett Puckett es una chica progio del piano canto y la danza vive en Italia consus padres Sebastian y Pamela Puckett su vida es monotona hasta que un dia resive una noticia inesperada que le cambiara la vida...mi primer fic leanlo ; .!
1. Chapter 1

_**"Un talento y un amor"**_

***Nota:**_¡Carly no me pertenece solo esta historia ;)_*****

Capitulo 1:La noticia.!

Asi estaba vestida Sam miestras tocaba el piano en el concierto: ./imgres?q=trajes+elegantes+para+dama&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=iVzHTFT1CAQT4M%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%.%2Freport%&docid=4O9YSWBSMuvrHM&imgurl=http%3A%2F%.com%2Fimg%2Fimg_reportajes%2F2436_1234545621_&w=600&h=450&ei=31dET8fFEKrosQLirdjCDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=339&vpy=179&dur=927&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=147&ty=128&sig=109341949872876256810&page=1&tbnh=121&tbnw=163&start=0&ndsp=26&ved=0CEcQrQMwAQ

Sam toca asi el piano chequen el /watch?v=gzncXuwl4OI&feature=related

*Después de que acabo de tocar*

Maestro de ceremonias: Y esa fue nuestra chica prodigio de nuestra hermosa Italia, Samantha Jennette Annett.!

*El público aplaude muy eufóricamente y Sam hace un gesto de reverencia y se retira del escenario en dirección a sus padres*

Narra Sam:

Estaba en dirección a mis padre este avía sido mi sexto concierto en esta semana y apenas estábamos a martes enserio amo a mis papas y por eso hago esto pero agghh a veces no quisiera haber tenido estos dotes artísticos pero que mas da llegue con mis padres y me felicitaron como entadas las terminaciones de un concierto eso era lo único que me gustaba de hacer esto era lo feliz que lo hacían y que siempre me apoyan en esto aunque a veces me obligan pero a veces pienso que solo haciendo esto seré aceptada por ellos.

Pamela Puckett: Hija tan maravillosa como siempre*dijo abrazándome*

Sebastián Puckett: Esa es mi hermosa hija estuviste asombrosa*dijo uniéndose al abrazo*

Sam: Gracias mamá y papá, pero no me asfixien*al momento de decir eso se alejaron un poco*

Sebastián y Pam Puckett: Lo ciento*dijeron al unisón*

Después de eso nos dirigimos a la casa era linda y a mí me gustaba mucho era asi:./imgres?q=casa+en+italia&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=Sd3388xS1cemuM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%.com%&docid=04ayb5eazac61M&imgurl=http%3A%2F%.com%2Fw *Nota: Si ven en la foto se aprecia que esta atardeciendo pues el concierto fue a las 5:00 pm y ya son las 6:30 pm* Lo se demasiado lujosa pero es que pues gano dinero con mi talento y porque no? darnos un lujo como familia teniendo estos lujitos ;).Al llegar a mi casa mi fui directa mente a mi cuarto a ponerme mi pijama para bajarme a cenar con mis padres. Me bañe y me puse esto:./imgres?q=pijamas+para+chicas&start=84&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=Hos1yLeAIaG8YM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%.com%2Fcap_30_justin_y_tu&docid=tKVtsH1NXP35pM&imgurl=http%3A%2F%%2Fpictures%2F353%2F98%2F9%2F998353_&w=243&h=320&ei=N2ZET9OkHcqpsAL1_43DDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=177&vpy=300&dur=2725&hovh=256&hovw=194&tx=117&ty=193&sig=110864587187142717560&page=4&tbnh=142&tbnw=108&ndsp=28&ved=0CFsQrQMwFThU .Despues baje a cenar.

Sam:Hey mami que hay para la cena?*Pregunte ansiosa*

Pamela Puckett: Tu favorito hija jamón.!*Dijo acercando la charola con el jamón a la mesa*

Sam:Wow.! madre a que se debe este placer*Le pregunte con una sonrisa*

Pamela Puckett: Pues todo esto se debe a que te tenemos una sorpresa Sebas porfa ya puedes pasar*Dijo mi mamá a mi papá que el venia de la cocina*

Sebastián Puckett:*Mi papá venia con una caja forrada de violeta y con un moño del mismo color pero más fuerte*Ten hija esto es como una gratificación por todo tu empeño y esfuerzo que nos has dedicase*Me entrego la caja con una sonrisa en su rostro*

Sam:Wow.! papi quesera*dije con impaciencia rompiendo con hacinas la caja al abrirla vi 3 boletos de avion los tome y dije*Y estos qué son?

Sebastián Puckett: Son boletos de avión mi niña que no sabes que son*Dijo con un toso burlón*

Sam: Ya sé que son boletos de avión papá solo quiero saber adonde vamos a otra gira por Italia?*pregunte con la esperanza que dijera que no por suerte fue así*

Pamela Puckett: No hija nos vamos por un año a vivir a Seattle Estados Unidos...

* * *

Jeje lo se un capitulo aburrido pero les prometo que el próximo será más interesante y largo ;) dejen **Reviews **plisz su opinión es importante.!


	2. Chapter 2

"Un talento y un amor"

**NOTA: **_¡Carly y sus personajes no me pertenecen todos son creaciones se "Dan Schneider" solo me pertenece esta trama ;)._

* * *

Anteriormente...

Sam:Ya se que son botetos de avion papá solo quiero saver a donde vamos a otra gira por Italia?*pregunte con la esperansa que dijera que no por suerte fue asi*

Pamela Puckett:No hija nosvamos por un año a vivir a Seattel Estados Unidos...

**Capitulo 2:**_Hola Seattle.!_

Sam:Wow.! encerio no es una broma o es una viaje para otro recital?*Sam cuestionaba a sus padre*

Sebastian Puckett:Claro que no mi ñina*dijo con tda sinceridad mientras que su esposa le tomaba por los hombros*

Pamela Puckett:Si hija tu padre y yo lo hemos discutido y puess llegamos a la conclusion de que todos estos años has destacado y trabajado pcon tus dotes y lo has hecho muy bien haci qye mereces un año sabatiico*Decia la mamá de sam envosando una sonrisa*

Sebastian Puckett:Y eso quiere decir que iras por un año a una escueela publica y pues como tu dises ser una chica comun y coriente*Dijo con una sonrisa*

Sam:Sabian que los amo*Dijo parandoce a abrazarlos*

Sebastian y Pamela Puckett:Lo saabemos*dijeron al unison correspodiendo al abrazo*

Narra Sam

Estaba tan emocionada todo un año sin tener que ensallar torpes canciones sin tener que cantar o tocar un instrumento claro solo si quiero ;) cuando termine de abrazar a mis padres les pregunte cuando partiamos me sorprendio tanto al enterarme que partiamos mañana corri como loca a arreglar todas mis cosas WoW.! un año a un no lo puedo creer.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.!

Estaba tan anciosa ya estabamos en el aero puesto yo vestia asi:

./imgres?q=ropa+de+moda&start=80&num=10&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=667&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=31UOKwHTjHZd2M%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%.com%2F&docid=9H_8Ldjqx6QWHM&imgurl=http%3A%2F%.%2F2010%2F09%2F1163967476_&w=492&h=500&ei=VrhFT-HcDaiwsALG_oHDDw&zoom=1&iact=h

Entramos al avion yo iva escuchandomi perapad mientas leia un libro mispadres estaban en la segunda ilera y yo en la primera por uerte nometoco compartir aciento con nadien iba tan undida en mis pensamientos hasta que...

Sobre cargo:Señorita abrochese el cinturon pues ya vamos a desende+me dijo amablemente*

Sam:Muchas gracias

Al momento en que aterrizamos mis papas y yosalimos rapidamente y nos fuimos a ver la maravillosa vista de Seattle wow.! aun no lo podia creer ya estaba a qui tenia todo un año para mi ser una chica comun a qui empesaria desde cero pues nadie me conoce solo soy reconocida en Italia ya no sere Samantha Jennette Puckett la chica prodijio de Italia si no Sam puckett una chica comun y me queda decir: _HOLA SEATTlE.!_

* * *

**Bien aqui esta otro cap...estan cortos lo se pero asi me gustan mas ;) pero no se preocupen pues en el proximo cap habra mas Seddie ;).!**


End file.
